


The Park Rangers

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are park rangers working a case. They need a break and you help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Park Rangers

You were sitting in the station, the last person left, your job, as always, to close up shop for the night. You’d already closed and locked all of the exterior doors except for the front one, shut down most of the lights in the station and gathered your belongings from the bottom of your desk drawer. You were pretending to play solitaire on your laptop, when what you were really doing was reliving every second of your encounter with those two park rangers who’d come in this afternoon. You were ready to go home and you only had a few minutes left, when the only unlocked door opened and they walked in. The park rangers.

It was the second time that day, the first time had been earlier that afternoon, and they’d only been in the office for a few minutes, just enough time to ask some questions and grab the file about the recent animal attacks outside the city. It had also been long enough  for you to flirt shamelessly with them and brazenly invite them out for a beer, which they had declined, though it was with obvious reluctance. But they still managed to permanently etch themselves into your memory.

They were nearly indescribable. Tall, handsome, perfect specimens of man with faces that would make a male model green with envy. One with brilliant green eyes and freckles sprinkled across his nose, the other with hazel eyes and long, perfectly messy brown hair. Their jeans were snug in all the right places, their brown ranger shirts somehow making them look sexy as hell, tight across their broad shoulders, straining against their muscular arms. They seemed too gorgeous, too perfect to be real.

You hadn’t thought you’d ever see them again. You figured they’d just take up residence in your imagination, in the best ways possible. Which probably explained why you were staring at them rather than helping them when they walked through the door for the second time that evening.

“Well, look who’s back,” you finally managed to say, pushing yourself to your feet. “Decide to take me up on that beer?”

The one with the shaggy brown hair smiled at you, an adorable smile that made your stomach flip and heat flood your body. “I wish,” he laughed, shaking his head. “Unfortunately no, we were hoping you could help us.” He leaned one hand on the counter as he spoke and with the other, nudged the man standing next to him, nodding in your direction.

A set of gorgeous green eyes turned toward you, making your breath catch in your throat as they crawled over you. He winked, a smirk on his freckled face. “We were wondering if we could take a look through your files?”

“Now?” you sighed. “It’s kind of late and I was about to lock up...”

“I understand that, but it’s really important,” the guy with the long hair said. “Look, my name is Sam and this is Dean. We really need to look through those files. Our, uh, boss thinks that we missed something and it would really help us out if we could just take one more look.” He smiled again and you forgot every reason you had for not letting them check out the files.

You nodded and gestured for them to follow you. You showed them to the empty office where the sheriff had put all of the files on the animal attacks, along with every piece of information that had been gathered. You heard a sigh come from the guy named Dean when he saw everything spread around the room.

“We’re gonna be here a while,” he muttered, dropping the green duffel on his shoulder to the floor.

“Quite a while,” Sam replied.

“I’ll go get some coffee,” you said. “You guys are gonna need it.”

“I’d rather have that beer,” you heard Dean grumble as you walked away.

* * *

 

Your plans to go home, put on a pair of warm pajamas and read a book were pretty much done for the evening. It was almost two a.m. and you were sipping lukewarm coffee while you watched Sam and Dean dig through piles of paper and make connections you hadn’t thought possible.

“Don’t you have someone waiting at home for you, Y/N?” Sam had asked as they settled into work.

“No,” you’d laughed. “Except a goldfish. I don’t think he’ll miss me too much.”

Both of them had laughed at that, then set to work. They worked together like a well-oiled machine. They seemed to know what the other was thinking before it was said, they finished each other’s sentences, they moved with a synchronicity you’d never seen before. You couldn’t help but imagine them working well together at other...things. Your head was suddenly filled with all kinds of interesting scenarios.

Dean abruptly sighed and leaned back in his chair, interrupting your park ranger fueled fantasies. “I’d rather be anywhere but here. I’d love to find a warm, willing -”

“Dean!” Sam said sharply, cutting him off.

“Oh, come on Sammy,” Dean chuckled, winking at you. “Y/N knows what I’m talking about. Right?”

“Maybe _two_ warm, willing bodies,” you muttered. You slapped your hand over your mouth, surprised that you had said that out loud.

Dean smirked, one eyebrow rising suggestively as he sat forward in his seat. Sam was studiously trying not to look at you, instead staring at the computer screen, a small smile on his face. Dean glanced over at him and they exchanged a look, a look that spoke volumes, that said more than words ever could. Dean shifted in his seat and adjusted his jeans, his hand rubbing absentmindedly at his thigh. He looked at his watch, then cleared his throat.

“I’m going to go make some more coffee,” you mumbled, before he could say anything. Now you’d gone and made things uncomfortable and you weren’t sure if you should apologize or just pretend you hadn’t slipped up and said what you had. You opted for the latter, turned toward the door, and reached for the handle, praying neither of them would notice your crimson red cheeks.

A huge hand above your head stopped the door from opening. You turned around to see Dean’s unbelievable green eyes staring into yours, his body mere inches from yours, close enough that you could feel the heat rolling off of him. You swallowed, surely loud enough for both of the men in the room to hear you.

“Hold on a minute, Y/N,” he growled.

You smiled nervously as Dean took a step closer, one hand going to your hip, the other still resting against the door above your head. He leaned down and kissed you, his lips barely brushing over yours.

“I, um...uh…” you stammered.

“Sam and I don’t need coffee,” he purred, glancing over at his partner. “I think we’d both rather have some...company.” He traced a finger down your cheekbone, holding your chin between two fingers. “Our job gets kind of tedious and boring. But maybe the three of us could have a little fun? If you want to?”

You closed your eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. You were wondering if you were going to wake up any minute from an almost-incredible dream or if you had somehow slipped into an alternate reality where bizarre dreams came true. You half expected the room to be empty when you opened your eyes, the two gorgeous park rangers a product of you falling asleep at your desk again.

But when you opened your eyes, Dean was still standing in front of you and Sam had closed his laptop, climbed to his feet, and was sauntering across the room. As Sam walked toward you, Dean pulled you into his arms, moving you away from the door, flipping the lock before focusing all of his attention on you.

“You didn’t answer my question, sweetheart,” he murmured.

“I could definitely handle a little fun,” you nodded.

Dean’s smile widened and then he was walking you backward until you hit a wall of hard muscle. Sam’s hands settled on your hips, tugging you back against him as he settled his ass on the edge of the desk behind him. He pulled your hair away from your neck, tilted your head to the side and then his lips were on your pulse point, sucking, licking, biting.

Dean set to work on your blouse, slowly slipping the buttons open one by one, his fingers just grazing your skin as he worked each one free. Once every button was undone, he ran his hands up your sides, cupping your lace clad breasts in his large hands. He leaned down and took one in his mouth, sucking at the nipple through the fabric of your bra. Your back arched as you pushed yourself into his mouth.

You were so caught up in the mouths running over your skin that you didn’t even realize that your fists were clenched at your sides, your nails digging into the palms of your hands, not until Sam slid his hands down your arms and took your hands in his.

“Relax, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear. “You’re safe with us, I promise.”

And you believed him, somehow you knew that neither of them would hurt you, it wasn’t in their nature, it wasn’t part of their make up. You felt safe with them, both of them.

Dean pushed your shirt off your shoulders and Sam pulled it down your arms, dropping it to the floor, then he moved to the button of the khaki uniform pants, swiftly unbuttoning them and pushing them down. You toed off your shoes, falling back into Sam’s arms, your upper body pressed against his chest. Dean removed the rest of your clothing, leaving you naked while both men were still fully clothed. You were about to protest, to insist they get out of their clothes, but Dean had dropped to his knees as he’d removed your slacks and he was plastering your inner thighs with warm, wet kisses, effectively turning off your brain. Meanwhile, Sam was running his hands up and down your sides, his long fingers drifting over your breasts, his mouth laying claim to your neck, shoulders and eventually your mouth.

Dean’s fingers were exploring you, caressing you, his tongue flicking over your clit. “Jesus, Sammy, she’s tight,” he groaned as he slid two fingers inside you, scissoring them madly.

Your hips bucked involuntarily and you felt warm heat rushing through you. Sam unhooked your bra and yanked it off, impatiently kneading your breasts and sucking at your collarbone, his fingers plucking at the nipples.

“Hold her Sam,” Dean growled, his tongue sliding in alongside his fingers.

Sam’s arm went around your waist, lifting you so you were resting on his thighs and Dean could maneuver himself right beneath you, one hand on your knee, pushing your legs open, and then you were gone, completely lost in the intense orgasm brought on by Dean’s mouth and Sam’s fingers and every touch to your body.

Dean’s tongue and fingers were buried in your pussy, Sam’s fingers were tugging roughly at your nipples and his mouth was sucking deep bruises on the back of your neck under your hair. Your hips were rocking, grinding down on Dean’s fingers and tongue, holding desperately to Sam’s hands, your head thrown back, eyes squeezed closed, the pleasure racing through you almost too much too take. You came with a desperate cry, your entire body shaking.

You collapsed, falling back against Sam as Dean rose to his feet, a smile on his face. He kept his eyes on you as he unbuttoned and removed his uniform shirt, kicked off his boots and shucked off his jeans and boxers. He pulled you out of Sam’s arms and into his, kissing you, the scent and taste of you strong on his lips. You gasped with need, clawing at him, desperate to get him closer to you. You could hear Sam moving behind you, fabric rustling, zippers unzipping, and then his chest was pressed against your back, one hand sliding over your ass, caressing it, kneading it gently with his long fingers.

“Take a deep breath,” Sam whispered heatedly, his lips pressed to your ear.

You did as he commanded, drawing in a deep, stuttering breath. You heard the snap of a lid opening and closing, then you felt Sam’s finger, warm and wet, brushing over your tight hole, massaging it carefully, before he slid his finger in just to the first knuckle. A quiet whimper escaped you.

“Okay?” he murmured, not moving, waiting for your reply.

You took another breath, closed your eyes and nodded. Sam let you adjust for a moment before he began pumping his finger slowly in and out, whispering soft, encouraging words to you as he opened you up.  

Dean was holding you flush against his body, his hands roaming over your hot, sweaty body, consuming you with his kisses. He dropped his head and took your breast in his mouth, suckling the nipple before tugging it between his teeth. You could feel your body relaxing, feel it giving itself over to the sensations that were setting every nerve on fire. You rocked your hips slowly back onto Sam’s finger, moaning as he worked another finger inside of you, grabbing Dean’s waist to keep yourself upright.

“You’re doing so good, Y/N,” Sam whispered. “Just relax for me, baby.” He continued pumping his fingers in and out, his arm around your waist, his lips ghosting over your shoulders.

Dean growled impatiently and shoved his hand between your legs, two fingers sliding easily into your pussy, moving in a rhythm similar to Sam’s. Your gasp of surprise was cut off by Dean’s mouth back on yours, a hot, open-mouthed, brain numbing kiss.

You reached forward and wrapped your hand around Dean’s cock, pulling gently, educing a hiss out of him. His hips jerked forward, his cock sliding through your fisted hand, the tip wet with pre-come. You jerked him off roughly, though the low groan he let loose indicated he didn’t seem to mind.

You squealed in ecstasy as both Sam and Dean simultaneously inserted a third finger into you, both of them stroking faster and faster, getting you ready. After a few minutes of the delightful torture, you were pleading, begging them to take you, _now, damn it, right fucking now_.

You felt Sam’s thick length against your back, felt and heard him slide a condom on, then he pulled his fingers free and coated himself with lube, lifted you and pushed his cock inside, ever so slowly, just a fraction of an inch. He leaned against the desk as you pushed back against him, taking him in deeper, crying out softly, your back arching as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He pressed a warm kiss to the center of your back as he eased in, groaning as he slid into your tight heat.

Dean continued caressing you, massaging your clit as Sam entered you from behind. He stepped between Sam’s spread legs, three fingers of one hand buried in your pussy, his other roughly kneading your breast. He kissed you long and deep as Sam thrust into you. He finally pulled away, nibbling tenderly at your lips.

“You ready, sweetheart?” he murmured, his breath mingling with yours.

You nodded weakly, not sure you could handle much more. Dean reached past Sam, grabbed a condom and ripped open the packet with his teeth, hurriedly putting it on. He pressed closer, lining himself up with your entrance, his hands on your waist just below Sam’s. As Sam pulled out, Dean pushed in, hard and fast, filling you completely, both men guiding you, lifting you off of Dean, pushing you back onto Sam.  

You were rocking back and forth, caught between the two men, Sam pulling out as Dean pushed in, faster and faster, Dean fucking into you, then Sam, then Dean, Sam and Dean, Sam and Dean, until you were nothing but a mass of unbelievable delectation, completely taken by the two men, not even sure where one ended and the other began. Every thrust buried them deeper inside you, every movement sending a spasm of pure pleasure shooting through you. You were gasping and moaning, practically screaming from the double assault to your senses. Rough, calloused hands pulled at you from both sides and you gave yourself over to it, letting them lead the way, their bodies and movement completely in sync, pulling you along for the ride.

You were shaking, right on the edge, one hand clasped around Dean’s neck, the other locked on Sam’s hand on your side, the push and pull dragging you down the dark abyss. Dean’s hand on your breast, his fingers plucking at the nipple, finally sent the orgasm exploding through you, indescribable feelings blasting through you; your vision went black, an unearthly keening sound bursting from your lips.

But it didn’t end there, they kept moving, fucking you through the orgasm, both of them now deep inside of you, moving in unison. Sam came first, his hips stuttering to stop as he slammed into you one last time, balls deep, grunting in pleasure. He slipped out of you, but kept you in his lap, his hands still on your back, holding you as Dean continued thrusting. He pulled your hips down to meet yours, pumping faster and faster until he tensed, the veins in his arms standing out in stark contrast to his taut muscles. He groaned as he came, his cock twitching inside you.

You fell forward into Dean’s arms, drawing a low chuckle from him as he stumbled backward several steps. He held you as your knees buckled, the emotions of the moment finally overwhelming you. Strong arms held you, lowering you into one of the office chairs in the room. Sam appeared beside you, a bottle of water in his hand, then Dean was hovering over you, covering you with one of their discarded shirts. You were spent, barely able to keep your eyes open, satisfied in a way you’d never been before. You closed your eyes, sighing in contentment, listening to the sounds of movement around the room. When they reappeared beside you, they were both dressed, though Dean was wearing only a t-shirt, his shirt still covering you. You smiled at them.

“Hey sunshine,” Dean grinned. “What do you say we go grab that beer?”

 


End file.
